vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Turning Point
The Turning Point is the tenth episode of the First Season and the series. Summary thumb|303px|right|The Turning Point Promo Trailer STEFAN AND DAMON HAVE SOME NEW COMPETITION — After reading the journal left by one of the Gilbert ancestors, is inspired to return to his hobby of sketching fantasy creatures, a talent he had abandoned when his parents died. Much to the surprise of their friends, and continue to hang out together. When Sheriff Forbes tells there has been another attack, he offers to track down the killer and learns a startling piece of information about the town's founding families. steps in to help during an awkward scene with Jeremy, and Mayor Lockwood. and come to a new understanding, but everything changes when Elena accidentally makes a devastating discovery. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Special Guest Star * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Robert Pralgo as Richard Lockwood Guest Cast * Chris Johnson as Logan Fell Co-Starring * Melissa Ponzio as Daphne Trivia * Antagonist: Logan Fell * The Gilbert's House number is 2104. * Stefan wanted to be a doctor before he turned into a vampire, but he couldn't because of the blood. * Elena tells Stefan that she wanted to be a writer since her mother had pushed her in that direction by giving her a diary, but since her mother died she can't see herself being a writer anymore. This was a dream she had with her mother. * Tyler's clear bewilderment about his own violent aggression hints at a possible supernatural history when, after confessing to Jeremy that he can't explain his behavior, the camera lingers on a shot of the full moon. :Deaths: :* Daphne - killed by Logan Fell :*Numerous unnamed bodies stashed in Logan's warehouse. :*Logan Fell - killed by Alaric Saltzman Production Notes * This is the first mid-season finale to not feature Vicki. * It's unknown why Kayla Ewell was credited for this episode as she left the cast in Haunted. * This episode had 3.57 million viewers in USA. Cultural References *Amazing Race, a U.S. reality television game show in which teams of two people who have some form of a preexisting personal relationship, race around the world in competition with other teams *Celine Dion, a Canadian singer *Family Guy, an American animated television series. Quotes Voiceovers : : (reading Jonathan Gilbert's journal) I live in fear, it consumes me. In the early evening when I see the sun beginning to fade, the fear comes because I know that the night brings death. ---- : : Jeremy's got his sketchpad out. : : You're kidding. : : Nope, but don't say a word. The minute you encourage him he'll put it away. : : Psychology major, check that. :Sheriff Forbes: There's been another attack. A female victim, her throat torn out, complete drained of blood. It fits the pattern. : : (referring to Lexi) I'm sorry, I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when we staked the blonde one. : : So whats up with you and Forbes? : : Nothings up. : : I saw you two in the hall today, don't even try to deny it bro. You're tappin that. : : No, it's not like that. : : Who turned you? :Logan Fell: How should I know, last thing I remember is I'm about to stake your brother and then you grab me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on Highway 4; somebody buried me. : : (In pain) It happens. :Logan Fell: You bit me, it had to be you. : : You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die, I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood. :Logan Fell: Who? : : That's what I want to know. :Logan Fell: Dude it's not like the Welcome Wagon was waiting with a Bunt Cake and a handbook. It's been a learn-as-you-go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and the next thing I know I can't get into my house because my foot won't get through the door! : : You have to be invited in. :Logan Fell: I know, I live alone. : : Oh, That sucks. :Logan Fell: All I can think about is blood, and killing people. I can't stop killing people, I keep killing (laughs).. And I like it. I'm conflicted. : : Welcome to the club. : : Logan Fell's a vampire and when I find him again I'm going to destroy him.. limb.. by limb. : : What happened, are you okay? : : No, I'm not okay. I was ambushed, I was shot. Now I'm vengeful. Just gotta find him. :Logan Fell: What are you going to do, stake me? Bury me in another shallow grave? What will the email say this time? :Sheriff Forbes: I didn't have a choice. :Logan Fell: You bitch! I died for you, for this town. You've known me since I was 6..and you swept me under the rug like dirt. :Sheriff Forbes: You knew what you were getting into. :Logan Fell: I was one of you. :Sheriff Forbes: And now you're one of them. : : I know that you think that you brought all this bad stuff into my life, but my life already had it. I was buried in it. : : This is different. : : It doesn't make it any less painful. : : I know this is hard to understand..but I'm doing this for you. : : No, you don't get to make that decision for me. If you walk away, its for you, because I know what I want. Stefan, I love you. : : Jenna's a good person, she deserves the best. I'm here to make sure she gets it. :Logan Fell: Was that supposed to be a threat? Couldn't you throw a punch..maybe..provoke me a little? : (laughs): I'm not a violent guy by design. :Logan Fell: Oh, you're not a very smart one either. :Alaric: Hows that? :Logan Fell: Cause you have no idea who you're talking to. (Alaric stakes him right afterwards) Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Turning Point Trailer|Promo Pictures The Turning Point01.jpg|Stefan looking at a photo of Katherine which Elena saw before-hand and left her vervain necklacce next to it. 110.jpg|Damon and Stefan. normal_VD109_0503.JPG|Damon pretending to have been hurt by Logan (who is not in the picture). normal_VD109_0557.JPG|Damon and Sheriff Forbes. normal_VD109_0884.JPG|Logan on the ground. normal_VD109_0871.JPG|Sheriff Forbes on Elm Street. normal_VD109_0725.JPG|Damon on the ground. normal_VD109_0729.JPG|Damon pretending to have hurt his arm. normal_VD109_0771.JPG|Damon on Elm Street. normal_VD109_0687.JPG|Stefan, and Damon shooting at Logan. normal_VD109_0587.JPG|Stefan carrying a knocked out Caroline. normal_VD109_0568.JPG|Damon with Sheriff Forbes. normal_VD109_0316.JPG|Logan driving and Caroline knocked out on the passenger seat. normal_VD109_0232.JPG|Stefan. normal_VD110-0012.jpg|Damon and Logan on Elm St. normal_VD110-0011.jpg|Damon shooting at Logan. normal_VD110-0008.jpg|Logan driving. normal_tvdep101.jpg|Damon and Stefan. vampdiaries110-04.jpg 4122955989_a2721d1679_z.jpg Episode-1-10-The-Turning-Point-stefan-and-elena-9361035-1280-720.jpg images4944.jpg normal_102.jpg stefan-elena-sex-scene.jpg the-vampire-diaries-s01e10-the-turning-point-hdtv-xvid-fqm-avi_001897145.jpg the-vampire-diaries-the-turning-point-part-2-hq.jpg tumblr_lbszqmtLdw1qbs57qo1_500.gif tumblr_lf30gxNbuF1qfm9ako1_500.png vampdiaries110-03.jpg See also fr:Episode 1x10 : Le point de non-retour Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1 110 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters